


Childhood Promise

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: "This is the first song he ever played to me...! We were still little children back then..." Mao thought to himself as myriad swirling emotions filled his heart.





	Childhood Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! It's here! My entry for RTMO week! Pweasy appreciate these two lovebirds~♡
> 
> Note: I use Naruko/Naru and female pronouns for Arashi and will most likely do so in any upcoming fics

The thought never left Ritsu's mind. He was pouring all his efforts into this. His world revolved around his one and only Maa-kun, and the occasion had to be absolutely perfect after all those years of trying to fulfill his promise. It was now or never... 

Ritsu mustered his courage and took a deep breath, "Actually... Maa-kun, I-" 

♡♡♡♡♡

It was known that Yumenosaki graduates become professionals since day one. Trickstar were obviously no exception. Having been together throughout their high school years, they never disbanded or broke apart, despite the uproar they caused in their second year which greatly upset the Emperor. In fact, these hardships made them bloom beautifully and soar through the industry. Since their pro debut, the media never stopped covering their news. Trickstar, however, weren't the only eye-catching unit. Knights, too, were joined by two members as Ritsu and Naruko followed in their seniors' footsteps, Sena and Leo. Now, Knights merely missed it's sweets-loving member, Tsukasa. 

Taking on their traditions, Knights and Trickstar often had joint live shows, too, just like they did in the academy. Ritsu and Mao often convinced their unit leaders, and other members did too, so Hokuto and Leo gladly complied. However, the most memorable one was held four years through their successful careers...

"Ahhh, Izumi-chan, the weather is amazing today! It's perfect for a petals viewing party!" Naru excitedly chirped as the unit arrived at the venue. 

"Naru-kun. We do have a perfor-"

"WAAAHHH!! I WANT A PARTY TOO, SENA!" Leo jumped on Sena as he left the car and joined in protesting. 

"You guys are way too loud..." Ritsu groaned as he hopped off the tour bus. 

"Ritsu-chan, you gotta be energetic every once in a while, y'know~" She chided as Ritsu neared her and started clutching onto her. 

"I'm saving that energy for Maa-kun~ Plus, it's quite sunny... I have no idea how I'll perform under such conditions." He replied with a yawn. 

"Oh, that's right! The big day is today!" She squeaked, scaring Ritsu off her shoulder.

"Nachaaannnn, promise you won't spoil it! I want that moment to be... special..." 

Knights were still heading backstage when Trickstar arrived. Mao easily spotted the blonde and the vampire and jogged over to help carry the latter. They were well into their twenties, but Ritsu didn't mind being carried by his lover if he was offering it so gently. 

"Maa-kun is a meanie for making me miss him all night and morning!" He pouted

"We did have performances at different cities last night, Ritchan~" Mao reasoned. 

"...but Maa-kun is carrying me now so I guess it's fine~" He said, a smug smile plastered on his lips. 

"You got plans after this? We can go out after the concert's over." Mao suggested. 

"Mmm, not really~ A dinner date with Maa-kun would be so good~" 

"Alright, you lovebirds, get it going! We still need to go over the choreo once more!" Naru exclaimed.

♡♡♡♡♡

Standing on the stage felt like swimming in an ocean full of sakura blossoms. The wind gently swept the petals across the stage, and the performers and audience alike were enjoying the soft breeze that tickled their skin. The sun was slowly joining with the the distant horizon, and Ritsu felt more and more lively. Knights performed the opening act, dramatic and heartwarming fit of the King and Queen. Trickstar then took the baton, and the audience jumped to their feet and danced away as the idols sang cheerfully. More and more followed and each was unique on its own, an experience the fans would never forget. 

"Wahahaha! Are you enjoying yourselves, everyone?!" Leo asked the audience cutely and was blown away by the hoots and cheers. 

"Ahahaha~☆ Thank you!" Subaru smiled brightly and waved to the sea of people before him. 

"Everyone, thank you for your great radiance!" Hokuto joined in, slinging his arm over Subaru's shoulder. 

"Thank you! Your support is why we're all here so far!!" Makoto exclaimed happily. He and Sena were holding onto each other's waists for this short segment, and exchanged brief, yet compassionate eye contact. Their engagement rings glistened brilliantly against the stage lights throughout the concert, and the supportive fans cheered them on as they stood in each other's embrace. 

"Yuu-kun is right! You're all the reason we're currently standing upon this stage!" Sena added. 

"Oh my, there are way too many lovebirds surrounding me~" Naru sulked, "When will Cupid match me with a cute, hardworking man?" She said with a pout. At that, the fans just laughed because Naru never got over her highschool crush. 

"Anyway, that aside, we prepared a fabulous encore for you! Ritsu-chan over there insisted our producer to include this in our schedule for tonight~ Ritsu-chan, why don't you explain everything~?" She asked sweetly. 

"I'd like to thank everyone here first~ You've been a great audience~" Ritsu smiled as the moon illuminated his snowy skin and sparked it to life, "This song is actually... dedicated to someone very dear to me... The only one I truly considered family since I was a little child.." He held Mao's emerald eyes and his lips curved upwards gently, "This one's for you, Maa-kun..." 

The lights dimmed and shone merely on Ritsu and the grand piano he was currently tapping the melodies on. Mao's unitmates insisted he watch this spectacle as he stood right in front of the stage. The melodies were so soft and seemingly familiar. They rang a few bells in his memory and he took a walk down its lane...

♡♡♡♡♡ 

Ritsu never liked playing outside. He thought it was too bothersome and tiring. He was also raised to act sophisticated at all times, so playing outside and getting his clothes dirtied wasn't something he was particularly fond of. Mao, on the other hand, enjoyed jumping around and playing like most kids his age did. Their houses so close to each other, Ritsu could swear he was annoyed to hear his giggles and laughter as he tried concentrating on practicing the piano. 

One day, Mao accidentally kicked his ball too high causing it to fall in the Sakuma yard. Ritsu couldn't be bothered to go out into the scorching sun and help his neighbor seeing how shortly Mao made his way over the bushy fence separating the two houses from each other. That was just an excuse Ritsu tried to convince himself, but in reality, he didn't like interacting with anyone but his brother. So, he continued playing the song he was testing out without a worry. 

 _"Hmm? I never knew Ritsu-kun played the piano... That song... He sounds so talented..."_ Mao's thoughts were interrupted and his ball was long forgotten. He inched closer to the melody, and he felt content as more rang out the doors of the balcony. 

Ritsu noticed the approaching figure, paused for a few minutes, and left his bench to let his visitor in. After all, it wasn't frequent with the guests he had. 

"R-Ritsu-kun, could you please play more songs?" He asked tentatively. 

"A person at least says 'Hello' when they meet someone..." Ritsu said, hand on his hip, a death glare on his eyes. 

"Oh, um, h-hi!" Mao fumbled on his words and toyed with the hem of his shirt, cheeks coloring a soft shade that matched his hair. 

Ritsu climbed back onto the bench and made space for Mao, patting it invitingly. Mao eagerly joined him and stared at the keys in awe. Ritsu heaved a sigh before his fingers started dancing on the white and black keys. He picked up the song he was playing and tried impressing his guest the best he could. Mao felt his hair stand on every inch of his skin as Ritsu's melody drowned everything else out. He felt like there was nothing surrounding him but Ritsu and his piano. Maybe clouds, too. It definitely felt like he was soaring through the sky as the song went on. Mao's daze never ceased, his amazement growing with each passing second. This whole experience felt surreal and he thought this was the best thing he's ever heard in his life. 

Ritsu's hands finally came to a stop and rested over the keys, his face looking expectantly at Mao. For some reason, he felt butterflies flutter in his body, and the whole world felt alight with the fiery-haired boy next to him. He didn't want to end this moment. Despite it being the first time he plays for someone other than his teacher, parents, or brother, Ritsu felt extremely comfortable in the other boy's presence. 

And so, Ritsu made a new friend. They hung out together almost every day, and Ritsu would play his piano and life would earn a beautiful meaning to it. 'Ritsu-kun' changed to an excited 'Ritchan', 'Mao-kun' to a sleepy 'Maa-kun', and their souls intertwined and laced together as the days went on. 

♡♡♡♡♡ 

 _"This is the first song he ever played to me...! We were still little children back then..."_ Mao thought to himself as myriad swirling emotions filled his heart. This song meant the world to him. Whenever he was feeling down, Ritsu would play it whether they were at school or home. It was as if he was being pulled from the depth of his unending worries and into a brighter, hopeful world. He didn't notice the song ended until Ritsu stood up and looked at him expectantly. 

Ritsu addressed the audience, "Everyone, thank you for your time! This song means so much to me... and to be able to play it here.. I feel overjoyed.." At the same time, Subaru and Makoto dragged Mao backstage. Naru, Sena, and Leo were on the opposite side, ready for Ritsu's beckon. 

He mustered his courage and took a deep breath, "To be completely honest, the reason I insisted I perform this here is because of Maa-kun~" 

Despite Mao's protests, he was pushed to the stage by Subaru and a spotlight suddenly shone on him. Ritsu beckoned for him to step closer, and he did. Well, he kind of jogged, worry and confusion on his face, to see what Ritsu was up to this sometime. 

"You see, Maa-kun and I have known each other for the longest time ever, and wherever we went they thought we were inseparable.. 

Of course, they weren't wrong obviously, but Maa-kun and I were more than that. All of my life has been quite dull before meeting him, but he was the sun that shone so blindingly at me~ 

I do act childish when I'm with him, and sometimes selfish too~ And I definitely give him lots of trouble~ But Maa-kun always handles me at my best and worst~" He then turned to Mao and stretched his arm out. 

"Maa-kun~ Do you remember our childhood promise?" He asked. The moon captured him gorgeously and Mao found himself in a daze. However, one thing did flicker in his mind. 

"Is it that one time you went on and on about wanting to... marry me?" He said into his mic. The audience gasped collectively. Ritsu carried on with his speech.

"This just proves that we are connected by soul and heart, Maa-kun~" He smiled widely, produced a little red box from his pocket, and knelt on a knee, "Will you please marry me, Maa-kun?" 

Mao was shocked at the scene unfolding before him. Sena and Leo held a "Will you be my husband, Maa-kun?" banner, filled with many doodles and pictures of the two lovers. Naru was recording the occasion, and what seemed to be tears were prickling her eyes. Subaru, Makoto and Hokuto were all cheering "Say yes! Say yes!!". Mao didn't even have to think to make his decision. 

"Ritchan.. yes..!" He said through his tears and Ritsu stood up, only to be pulled in for a kiss. Naru was sobbing, too, and Leo tried soothing her. Sena and Hokuto clapped along with the audience. And of course, Subaru and Makoto's yells hyped up everyone. They also popped confetti horns over the vampire and his partner.

Ritsu and Mao wiped each other's tears away and placed the rings on each other's fingers. They thanked the audience for the opportunity, and were met by cheers and congratulations. 

"Thank you for tonight, everyone!" Hokuto addressed them, and all performers bowed in gratitude. The lights went out, and the concert ended, leaving behind unforgettable memories. 

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> wow I gotta do all the work in this house by myself can't believe no one ever wrote rtmo proposal 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it~
> 
> Come to Twitter and yell at me: @naruneelovemail


End file.
